This invention pertains to a new and improved chain operator for a window, such as a skylight window, wherein a chain which can assume a curved configuration while in storage within a casing of the chain operator can assume a straight configuration and move outwardly from the casing to open the window.
Chain operators for windows are known in the art wherein a length of chain may be stored within a casing for the operator and rotation of a drive sprocket within the casing causes movement of the chain either into or out of the casing for positioning of a window connected to an exposed end of the chain. The prior art chain operators have had constructions which were limited in the load that could be handled in moving a window. The limitations of the prior art operators have resulted from a number of inadequacies in the structure, including mounting of the drive sprocket, the guide structure for the chain, and the construction of the chain.
There can be many different requirements for mounting of the chain operator as well as actuating means therefor. The prior art has not included structures which could be mounted in a variety of different ways and easily be modified to be operated by either a handle, a pole crank, or a motor.